


Teacher X Student Ryden

by lukateto12



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: Ryan is a teacher at Brendon’s college. Brendon has started to feel some odd things for Ryan.. so has Ryan,if you wanna describe it as weird.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 9





	Teacher X Student Ryden

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Tops 
> 
> ironic

Ryan is a teacher at a college. brendon is a freshman in college. he’s like 18 or something idk man. ryan is uhhhhhhhh 24. i picked a random age because i can. ok so brendon is like oooooh my teacher do be kinda sexy doe😳😳 and then ryan is like “brendon see me after class” because yknow brendon is stupid and he doesn’t know how to do uh math let’s say math. flash forward to like 5 pm or something and brendon goes into da classroom and ryan is like “ok ur cute and all but like your grades suck and it’s kinda sad so i’m gonna help you” and brendons like “uwu🥺 ok” and ryan helps him with math and then brendon is like creepily staring at ryan and ryan’s like “bruh what tf you want what is ur problem” and brendons like “ur cute haha kiss me jkjk unless???” ryan pulls brendon into a deep passionate kiss. soon,brendon is pinned up against the wall. ryan has a dirty smirk on his face,and he looks up and down brendon. ryan pulls something out of his pocket. it’s a knife. ryan grabs the knife and cuts brendon’s stomach open,revealing his organs. brendon is obviously like dead cause ryan just stabbed him duh. ryan removes brendon’s liver and feasts on it. ryan exclaims “delicious!!!” as he slowly chomps on his student’s liver.


End file.
